Kaidan Alenko/Unique dialogue
On occasion when Kaidan is in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. __TOC__ Mass Effect Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Kaidan will voice his opinions. *On the Citadel: **Kaidan, Ashley and Shepard notice a view in the wards; depending on whether Shepard is male or female, he/she will have unique dialogue with either Kaidan or Ashley. Someone will eventually comment that the council might dislike humans, in which either a male or female Shepard can respond, "Why not? We've got oceans, beautiful women, this emotion called love. According to the old vids, we have everything they want." Kaidan will then say, if playing a female Shepard, "When you put it that way, there's no reason they wouldn't like you. I mean us. Humans. Ma'am." **If Kaidan survived Virmire, he will be present at the Council meeting before the Ilos mission. When Udina tells Shepard "you're becoming more trouble than you're worth", Kaidan will angrily jump in by saying, "You bastard! You're selling us out!", no matter Shepard's gender. *On Noveria, during the conversation with Lorik Qui'in, Qui'in will mention that, if prompted, Matriarch Benezia's arrival at the port "sent tongues wagging amoung the younger male staff". Kaidan will then remark that Benezia's attire sounds like something from an extranet fetish site. *On Therum when needing evacuation from Joker, Kaidan will state "Not much margin for error." *On Feros, when Gavin Hossle tells of the danger in recovering his data, Kaidan says, "Well, that's very comforting. Certain death for some, fine for us." *On Ilos, after defeating the geth controlling the security tower and making the trip back to the Mako, Kaidan will ask, "Who votes we take the well-armored vehicle into the deep, creepy bunker?" *During the UNC: Hostage assignment, Kaidan speaks up to let the biotic terrorist know he could trust Shepard and that Shepard will do everything possible to help them. *After discovering it was Cerberus who used rachni at Depot Sigma-23, Kaidan states, "Cerberus, damn we should've known." Talk to Squadmate *During the mission on Eden Prime: **At the dig site Kaidan will observe by saying "That man was still alive when they stuck him on that spike." Ashley then responds by saying "Killing us isn't enough. The geth want us to suffer." **At the science camp, Kaidan notes by saying "Now we know what those spikes are for: turning our own dead against us." **Anywhere during the mission if you talk to Kaidan he'll say "Smells like smoke and death.", "Eden Prime will never be the same again.", "Check your targets. Could be friendlies.", and "We should move, Commander." *On the Citadel: **If you talk to Kaidan in the Citadel Tower near where the Council meets, he will say "This is it: the very heart of the Citadel. The pinnacle of galactic power. Kinda makes your head spin if you think about it too much." **In the Citadel tower Kaidan will say “I like that fountain. Very soothing.” and “You sure have to climb a lot of stairs to reach the Council. Think that’s suppose to be symbolic of their importance?” when spoken to. **Near the Krogan Monument on the Presidium, if you talk to Kaidan, he will say "If your going to make a krogan statue you might as well make it big, right?" **When you speak to Kaidan near the Relay Monument, Kaidan will say "Anyone else hear that low hum? Sounds like it's coming from that statue. Makes my teeth tingle." Foreshadowing the monument's true purpose. **Anywhere in the Presidium Kaidan will commonly say “Big place.” and “It sure is peaceful here.” **In Flux, if you talk to Kaidan, he'll say "Drinks and dancing down below, gambling up above. Good place to blow off some steam." **In Chora's Den, if you talk to Kaidan, he'll say "I see why this place is so popular. It's has quite the, uh, view." if Ashley is present, she'll jokingly reply "Hey, Lieutenant? Put your tongue back in your mouth before you trip on it". **On Dock 422, Kaidan points out "You can see half the Citadel from up here." If playing a female Shepard, Kaidan will say a bit more: "When you look out and see something this beautiful...well, it really helps you understand what we're fighting to save." Spontaneous Sometimes Kaidan will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During the mission to Eden Prime: **Upon first arriving planet side Kaidan says "What the hell are those?" in which Corporal Jenkins responds "Gas Bags. Don't worry—they're harmless." **After leaving the research camp Kaidan will notice something in the sky saying "What is that? Off in the distance." in which Ashley responds "It's a ship. Look at the size of it!" Showing the first glimpse of Sovereign. **At the spaceport after seeing a body of a turian Kaidan will say "Commander, it's Nihlus." **When you walk to the railing next to the Prothean Beacon Ashley will say "My god. It's like someone dropped a bomb" Kaidan will reply with "That must be where the geth ship landed." *During the mission to Therum: **While coming up to the outpost, Kaidan will say "I don't think we can take that strongpoint head-on." **After entering the first elevator in the Prothean Ruins, Kaidan will say "The tiles in those holes remind me of a bathroom floor." **Before entering the elevator in the Prothean Ruins, Kaidan says "Long way down." *During the mission to Noveria: **While walking through Peak 15, if prompted, he'll comment that, "Mom was right; I should have brought a sweater". **While walking through Peak 15, if prompted, Kaidan will comment that "It's a bit nippy". Mass Effect 3 Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Kaidan will voice his opinions. *During Priority: Geth Dreadnought: **At the beginning of the mission, Tali and Kaidan will talk with Tali asking if he is still using the Logic Arrest Tool Omni-Tool. Kaidan will confirm, saying its the best overall. Tali comments that she prefers the Nexus due to its technical prowess. Kaidan will counter by stating that it has very little shield support. **If Shepard continues the romance with Tali, while the two are flirting with each other, Kaidan will interrupt them saying, "If you like, I can give you two some privacy." * During Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery: **After Samara floats down a level with her biotics ahead of the team to search for her daughters, upon inspecting the broken-down elevator nearby Shepard will quip to Kaidan, "Could you learn to float down off a rail like that?" Kaidan will respond, "Well, not in the next ten minutes." Alternatively, if Shepard is played with biotic abilities, they will both agree that they are incapable of doing it. *During Priority: Thessia, when the Prothean VI Vendetta explained that a splinter group sabotaged the Protheans attempt to use the Crucible, Kaidan will comment, "Deja vu, anyone?" **During the fight with Kai Leng, when the assassin taunts Shepard over Major Kirrahe/ Thane Krios' death, Kaidan will dare him to come closer and say the taunt again. *During Priority: Cerberus Headquarters: **At one point in the mission, Shepard can review Cerberus video logs about various subjects. One log has the Illusive Man insisting that Shepard's revival can in fact be done despite Shepard's body being literally brain-dead at the time. This causes Shepard to wonder if Shepard's just an advanced VI that thinks it's Shepard. If Kaidan is the squadmate chosen for the mission, Kaidan will respond, "You're real enough to me." or "Understood Commander." *During the same mission, Shepard can view a video log in which the Illusive Man reveals that the only reason he recruited Joker, Dr. Chakwas, Kenneth Donnelly, Gabriella Daniels, and every other friendly crew member was to manipulate Shepard into believing Cerberus isn't evil. Kaidan will angrily say, "The Illusive Man used those people as a shield, so Shepard wouldn't see Cerberus' true colors." On The Normandy Speaking with Kaidan on the Normandy will allow you to learn his opinion on recent missions. *After Priority: Horizon: **"Can you feel it, Shepard? Feel the quickening? Illusive Man better say his prayers tonight, because we're coming for him. Murderous asshole. Oh yeah. Tide is turning. I can feel it." **"After what I saw down there...I've never been more filled with rage." **Sanctuary...Illusive Man's obviously crazy, but bring him on. Cases like this-I don't mind killing crazy. *After Priority: Thessia: **"And don't worry about Kai Leng. Now that we've seen his dirty tricks, next time he's getting his ass kicked. Count on it." Category:Unique dialogue